


A Proper Pet

by Elfflame



Series: Conversations [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen requested Severus/Lucius, silk scarves</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Pet

Severus...?

Yes, Lucius?

...What are you doing?

*smirk* What does it look like, Pet?

*growl* Don't call me that.

And what _am_ I supposed to call you?

My name is Lucius, in case you've been sniffing too many of your own concoctions, Severus...

Very well, _Lucius_.

...

...

*growled* Severus?

Yes, Lucius?

*strained* You have not answered my question.

Which question was that, Lucius?

*sighs* _What_ are you doing?

I believe I did answer that one, Lucius.

Perhaps I should ask _why_ you are doing it, then?

Because, Lucius, you move far too much when I do this... *lick*

*moan*

*smirk*

*groan* So you felt the need to tie me down?

Can I help it if the colors look lovely against your skin, _Pet_?

*sighs* At least they're silk...

*snorts* I'm very glad you approve.


End file.
